


Supermum and The Wasp

by MegxRubia



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Overprotective Kara, SuperCorp, Supermum, mother-daughter bonding, mothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegxRubia/pseuds/MegxRubia
Summary: A one shot on an overprotective Kara who gets rattled because her daughter gets stung by a wasp.





	Supermum and The Wasp

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea popped into my head after I got stung by a wasp when I was at the pool. I didn't have an overprotective mum but rather a freaked out little sister who screamed her head off and only calmed down once we went back home. 
> 
> Oh also this was typed by a tired me who was flying and couldn't go to sleep on the plane, so forgive the typos and please do point them out.
> 
> If you follow my multi-chapter fic Living With The Devil... Don't worry I will update soon. It's just much more difficult now since I am on vacation away from my house.

Lorelei Luthor-Danvers was one of the most doted on kid in National City. An overprotective Space- Grandad, two geeky uncles, six badass aunts (honorary included), a gentle and sweet grandmother and grandfather, and a superhero uncle and mothers.

 

Her superfamily (name courtesy of Uncle Winn and Cisco) always were extra cautious as far as Lori was concerned. Despite the rehabilitated Luthor name and ever adoring Supergirl fans, the Luthor-Danvers family had their share of enemies and problems. 

 

It was decided from an early age, with Lori’s permission, that her half-Kryptonian powers were to be suppressed in public till she was old enough to have full control. So Lena had created a bracelet and necklace combo that emitted the radiation of a red sun, that Lori always wore letting her be a normal kid.

 

One of rituals to maintain a normal life for the sake of Lorelei was taking her out for family trips every year and annual theme park visits. Albeit with a Luthor-Danvers the budget was slightly different from that of a normal family. 

 

Which was why at the age of nine Lorelei Luthor-Danvers found herself trekking through the Amazon forests with her blonde mother. Lena had decided to enjoy the day with a book since no way was she planning on trekking through a jungle, her skin could only take so much.

 

Kara and Lori had trekked through the outskirts till they decided there was no one who could see them and the duo had super-speeded into the depth of the Amazon forest. Lori removing her bracelet and necklace to race her mother. 

 

The Kryptonian duo zoomed past all the foliage in the forest. Letting loose and enjoying their day. Swimming in the river with alligators and piranhas that tried to take a bite out of them only to bite into nothing or break its jaw. Flying with the multi-coloured birds, rescuing baby birds that had fallen off their nests, petting panthers, examining all the fascinating types of snakes and eating their lunches packed by Lena for the ravenous Kryptonians.

 

As the mother- daughter duo zoomed back to the outskirts of the jungle after a day of Super-worthy antics that would make Lena freak out for half an hour, Kara stopped at the edge of the jungle as she saw a beautiful flower growing on tree there. She began picking out the healthiest and biggest to make a bouquet for Lena.

 

Being an obedient daughter, Lori rummaged through her backpack and retrieved her necklace and bracelet, since she was near civilisation. 

 

The next few seconds, Lori didn’t realise what had happened. All she knew was that her arm hurt painfully. Scared by the pain that she was feeling for the first time, she began to yelp and cry, startling Kara who zoomed to Lori to kill whatever had hurt her daughter. 

 

Kara immediately zeroed on a wasp flying near a poor wailing Lori. Angered the usual loving and gentle Kara smacked her palms against the wasp and for good measure froze the wasp nest nearby. After subduing her immediate threats, she turned to weeping Lori. Scooping her baby in her arms, Kara flew to the hotel room they were staying at not caring about her cover.

 

Kara’s mind was racing. _‘Was this a poisonous sting? Does it have poison? Neurotoxin? Will Lori have to taken to the hospital? Maybe I should just grab Lena and fly to the nearest DEO station. Maybe my DEO base? I swear I will kill off all wasps if this actually hurt my baby. Maybe Winn and Lena can create a transmitter of sort that can control these beasts.’_

 

“Lena… Lena! LENA!” Kara yelled as she flew into their room through the balcony. 

 

“Kara what happened? Oh Lori, baby what happened? Come to Mummy. Tell me why you are crying. Babygirl I can’t help if you don't tell me” Lena took the weeping child in her arms and consoled her.

 

“My..Arm…. It hurts Mummy. _Ieueî_ killed the wasp and the nest… But Mummy it hurts.” Lori informed Lena after crying a little more and showed her mother her arm.

 

Kara on the other hand was freaking out as she paced a bit, before remembering Lena applying ice and creams on her mosquito bites. She whizzed into the other kitchen to get the creams and used her breath to create a chunk of ice for her baby girl.

 

Kara took her phone and called Winn. “I need you to look into a way for wasps and other creatures that sting can be controlled, please and thank you” She said abruptly before closing her call before Winn could ask any questions. When she turned to find Lena and Lori, she saw that Lori was no longer crying as Lena had cleaned out the sting area, pushing out the stinger still imbedded in her arm. 

 

Wordlessly Kara and Lena worked together as Lena applied the cream and went to fetch bandage and order turmeric powder and honey from the front desk while Kara held the shard of ice she made onto the arm.

 

After most of the ice had melted Lena applied a mix of turmeric and honey onto the sting area before closing the slightly swollen area with a bandage. The two kissed the arm and Lori’s cheeks and forehead.

 

Tired out by the excitement of the day, Lori had started to drift into slumber. Kara carefully took her and placed her in her bed. As Kara walked back into the living room she was greeted with a amused Lena who was smirking at Kara.

 

“What is this I hear about Supergirl wanting to control all insects? Should I be worried about world domination?” Lena asked showing her phone call history, which had Winn as the last call.

 

“Don’t tease me, I was terrified. I’ve never felt pain on Earth at least not like Lori did. Seeing that I couldn’t stop her from getting hurt I just freaked. Besides Wasps are just arseholes.” Kara huffed as her wife teased her.

 

“Darling you are literally turning into a helicopter parent. Kids get hurt. She will be fine.” Lena teased as she kissed a pouting Kara quickly on the lips. “Now tell me about your day before you decided wasps were your arch-nemesis.” Lena smirked.

 

“Umm.. We had fun flying..” Kara bumbled out not wanting to tell Lena that Lori and she had been handling poisonous snakes to get a view of their fangs or that they raced a hyena.

 

“Kara Luthor-Danvers what did you do?” Lena exclaimed.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you feel through comments and kudos.


End file.
